In transportation means, for example in aircraft, such monuments can be attached to so-called hard points. A hard point is an attachment point created for a particular monument, which attachment point can be a hole in a structural element of the transportation means. For various monuments, for example a kitchen element and a lavatory monument, these hard points can comprise different diameters or can be provided for accommodating different attachment means, for example screws or clamps. To provide a bearing arrangement for the forces which a monument exerts on its hard points it may be necessary to provide support elements in the transportation means. Furthermore, it may be necessary to provide a hole in base plates of the cabin of the transportation means in order to gain access to the hard points. Thus already in the concept stage of the transportation means consideration must be given to the position at which a particular monument is to be installed.
In particular in the case of aircraft, attachment of the monuments to the aircraft fuselage is not standardized, but specifically attuned to the integration of the particular monument in the aircraft. For example, attachment of monuments differs from attachment of hatracks.
Likewise, the connections of monuments to on-board systems, for example electrical power, service water and waste water, are not standardized. The cables and pipes to the connections are specially laid to the positioning space of a monument. In order to make it possible to seamlessly join the monuments to a lateral lining, gaps between the lateral lining and a monument are filled in by means of trimming parts. This frequently results in a large number of trimming parts.
Generally speaking, the installation of monuments in a transportation means causes significant adaptation expenditure in the cabin of the transportation means. Likewise, quick reconfiguration of the transportation means between two journeys or flights becomes almost impossible. DE 10 2005 043 610 A1 and US 2007 102579 A1 describe a monument for an aircraft. The monument comprises attachment elements for attaching the monument to corresponding attachment elements of an aircraft surface in an aircraft at a predetermined position.
It is at least one object to reduce the installation time or reconfiguration time of a transportation means and in addition to save weight in the transportation means. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.